


Whitewater

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Captain kink, Cheerleader Louis, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Drinking, FaceFucking, Feminine Louis, Jock Harry, Kidnapping, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Captain Harry, Louis in Panties, M/M, Manhandling, New Kid Louis, Parties, Popular Harry, Popular Louis, Rich Louis, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Weed, fuckboy Harry, fucking in public, praising, seniors, spoilt Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: "What would your boyfriend say if he found out his precious baby had the cock of his rival stuffed up his ass?""You mean what would he do? He'd rip me off you and fuck me ten times harder, make me scream daddy, carve into my brain that I'm his and make me beg him to ram into me. Then he'd kill you.""How much do you want to bet he won't lift a finger when I do fuck you?""My ass.""Done."•Whitewater High is known for Harry Styles. His hair, his tattoos, his emerald green eyes and his holy body leaving the ladies leaking in the bleachers as he aces down the field in Lacrosse. Captain, legendary fuckboy and now senior.Ridgeview High, Whitewater's competition, spits out Louis Tomlinson, a spoilt crossdresser with a kink for pink. He's the new cheerleader at Whitewater and the boyfriend of Harry's rival, Julian.Or, Carolina is home to Lacrosse captain Harry who's set on spending his senior year hosting slutty parties and smoking weed and gets Louis fresh off a motorbike at Whitewater's entrance and all Harry wants to do is show his rival fucking Julian that a Styles always wins.-note: Pretty much on a 1d sized hiatus





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, it's me again... being really stupid and starting a third fanfic in progress but that's totally something I would do. And I have all summer till I start college in September so it's all good.
> 
> GUYS, I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE A HIGH SCHOOL AU FOR A LONG TIME NOW SO I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS.
> 
> Please read all the tags in case there's one or some you aren't comfortable with. I will add more tags throughout the story and give warnings if necessary :)
> 
> If you are a mpreg reader, check out SULK on my profile and it may just make your week :)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Much love .x

HARRY

Whitewater High is known for Harry Styles. His hair, his tattoos, his emerald green eyes and his holy body leaving the ladies leaking in the bleachers as he aces down the field in Lacrosse. Captain, legendary fuckboy and now senior.

He's going to murder his final year - slutty parties, expensive weed, adopt a new hoe-

"Hazza!"

Try to attach Taylor's piranha vagina to a sparkly pink dildo with mega vibrations instead of his own dick.

"Hi, Tay."

Anything to put him out of his misery.

"I missed you so much!"

The cheerleader smacks a wet kiss to Harry's lips. His penis is limp from accidentally seeing his neighbour - a fifty six year old women - naked through the window, but it goes even limper.

"I would say the same back but I've had a great time having my cock up anuses."

Taylor smiles through gritted teeth and tugs at the hem of her cheerleader skirt with clenched fists.

"Baby, didn't we agree that we won't talk about who or rather _what_ we're fucking because we're meant to be fucking each other?"

"You're meant to be fucking Danny but instead you latched onto me like a leech. I get that I'm popular jock meat you want to munch on but my cock has different tastes. You're like Ready Salted - all salt, no zest. I prefer spice."

Harry slams his locker door shut and leans against it, smirking at the flush of red on Taylor's face from rage. 

"Yeah, well, I prefer trimmed pubes but I still tolerate yours."

The Lacrosse star lets out a snort.

"Oh, I trim, just not for you."

Taylor goes to respond but Harry's peeking over her shoulder, brushing past her and heading to the large crowd that has formed at Whitewater's entrance. He's accompanied by Niall, his best mate, slinging an arm around his shoulder and shoving past everyone to see what the commotion is all about.

There's a sleek black motorcycle on the pavement outside. The driver Harry recognises as _fucking Julian,_ ex-Whitewater student, ex-Whitewater Lacrosse captain and Harry's sworn enemy from the opposing Ridgeview High. He takes off his helmet like he's in a fucking movie, incredibly slowly and swaying his locks with that fucking smug ass smirk on his face.

Harry would insult him, but he becomes distracted by the person sat behind Julian on the motorbike, swiftly taking off their helmet, ass perked and leg over knee on one side of the vehicle. They're clad in a baby pink leather pencil skirt, nude Christian Louboutin Pigalle heels and a neck high sleeveless crop top.

That's the kind of spice Harry likes.

He's forgotten about Julian in his stupid expensive leather jacket, completely consumed by the idyllic sight of this mystery person hopping off the motorcycle and texting on their phone in a bedazzled case, nails manicured with a nude.

"Fuck, Harry, is that the new kid?"

Harry chokes on his spit.

"I fucking hope so."

Niall and Harry watch as the person is escorted by _fucking Julian_ like they're royalty. To Harry, judging by the beautifully curvaceous build of their body, he thinks they are. It really is like a scene has been pulled out of a movie and dumped into Harry's life.

The person walks effortlessly well, one heeled foot in front of the other without so much of a wobble, and they're not even looking where they're going, eyes on their phone. They only look up once Julian brings them to a halt, now face to face with Harry (whose utterly fuming because _what the actual fuck?_ ) and the rest of the growing crowd.

"Styles, your jaw better not be dropped because of my gorgeous boyfriend."

Harry doesn't even look at Julian. His eyes are stuck on the sight before him, and the pair of stunning Caribbean blue eyes staring back at him filled with humour.

"Oi, I'm not fucking joking! I'll fuck you up, dickhead!"

The green eyed man snaps out of his trance and stares Julian down with sheer distaste.

"What the fuck are you doing on Whitewater grounds?"

"Escorting my precious baby to the principle's office before one of you rabid dogs put your claws on him."

"Jules, I can take care of myself."

His voice is like caramel and candy, oh so sweet that it makes Harry want to feast on him like an actual dog - Julian has a point. 

"You don't know Whitewater like I do, Lou. They're all hungry sluts."

"Excuse fucking me," Harry scowls. "Don't fucking come here and-"

It's too early in the morning for a fist to be slamming against Harry's face painfully. He hasn't said or done anything too provocative to deserve it apart from gaping at this beautiful stranger and feeling like a pile of ooze, but evidently that is enough for Julian.

The Whitewater students all gasp and take steps back. They remember Julian and don't need to see him in the flesh to be reminded of what he's capable of - detaching from himself and becoming a deranged freak. 

It's hard to believe the entire previous female senior population lusted after him and craved him like omegas in heat. Harry would physically gag but the pretty stranger Lou is cupping his jaw and giving his boyfriend a nasty look.

"What the fuck, Julian?!"

The pretty stranger inspects Harry's jaw and thumbs at a little cut that has been made. Harry likes the attention and exaggeratedly winces.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry about him."

He strokes Harry's jaw with his thumb. This close up, Harry can see the layer of mascara coating the stranger's lashes, is able to admire the rosy pink lip gloss he's wearing and smells the mint of the gum he's chewing on and smacking bubbles with every now and again. He turns around to face his boyfriend, and Harry can't help but smirk smugly at Julian over the pretty stranger's equally pretty shoulder.

"You think punching someone is going to divert any attention away from me? Thanks a fucking lot, Jules, you've just made me a target."

"With that ass, you already are."

Harry slaps his hand over his mouth just as Niall secures his hands by adding his own. Julian's fists clench and before Harry can register it, he's launching forward.

"That's it, Styles!"

_"Styles, get your ass to the principle's office now! Tomlinson, please follow. Julian, leave the premises now before the police escort you off."_

At the sound of the principal over the intercom, Harry lets out a sigh of relief and watches as the pretty stranger calms Julian down with his hands on his chest, and then catches his lips in a ten second snog as an exaggerated _goodbye._

Just as that happens, there's a slender hand tugging at Harry's wrist and one at his jaw, just where the pretty stranger's hand had been, drawing his face in and catching his lips in an equally exaggerated kiss.

Harry's convinced Taylor is glaring at the pretty stranger over his shoulder, snogging him just to prove that he's hers and _no fucking crossdresser in Louboutin heels_ can wrap him around their finger. Rudely, Harry doesn't tell her that he sort of _already is._

When she finally pulls away, Harry wipes his lips with the back of his hand and doesn't really care that Taylor starts to screw-face him because of it. It's a nice look on her.

Julian leaves after giving his boyfriend his L. Vuitton handbag he's carried, glaring at Harry the entire time, the pretty stranger sighing. The crowd starts to clear, but a lot of people still hang around to eye the new student.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Julian, he's-"

"A bit of a bitch?"

"My boyfriend so I wouldn't dare call him that. I may look all sweet and pretty but I will claw you."

Oh, Harry _loves_ his sass, and his ass, and his face, and the fact it's _fucking Julian's_ boyfriend. It turns him on thinking about fucking his enemy's boyfriend, showing Julian that he can get whatever he wants, including his _precious baby._

"What's your name, precious baby?"

"It's Louis, and don't you dare call me that again. Only Julian does."

Harry mockingly mimics him.

"Now take me to the principal's office."

"Yes ma'am."

•

Louis is not in dress code. Not with his waist accentuated and his ass stretching the leather material. Sluttishly, he doesn't mind that the green eyed student is staring at his behind as he walks in first into the principal's office. He quite enjoys it. He loves the attention.

It's not that Julian doesn't give him enough of it, it's just that Louis is a massive attention whore, and a saucy subject, and he's proud of it. Especially when the principal's mouth drops ten feet and his eyes grow wide and he has to shift uncomfortably in his seat to hide a soon-to-be raging boner.

"Please, uh," the principal smiles nervously. "Take a seat."

Louis takes a seat in front of the large desk, gracefully putting one knee over the other and sitting with good posture. The curly headed student takes a seat beside him, tapping his fingers on the chair's armrest.

The principal fumbles with a thin stack of papers, licking his thumb to card through quicker. He slips out a sheet of paper and hands it over to Louis.

"Welcome to Whitewater, Louis. I'm principal Godfrey. Here's your schedule," the principal states with a lopsided smile on his face. "Harry," he turns to face the student and tuts. "First day back and you're already causing trouble."

"Hey! I didn't do anything!"

The principal sighs and shakes his head, slipping out a green detention slip from a paper holder. He scribbles his signature on and the Lacrosse star's name and then hands the paper over to Harry.

"You didn't punch Julian, no, but you fed the situation by running your mouth like tap water and that's enough to irritate him."

"It's not my fault he gets triggered so easily."

That earns a dirty look from the new student who chews on his gum whilst cautiously scanning Whitewater's Lacrosse star with a certain amount of distaste. He doesn't say anything though, and instead looks down to tap away at his phone screen with manicured nails.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you have a provocative face?"

Harry smirks blithely at the principal, dimple indents deep and lips curved.

"Yes, and now thanks to you, I'll be sat in a one hour detention with Ms. Just-Hadcock who hates this provocative face with all her cum filled vagina."

If the incredulous expression on the principal's face is anything to go by, Harry reckons his senior year will be filled to the brim with reprimands because there's no doubt he's going to be able to refrain from taking the piss out of the teachers.

" _Han_ cock," the principal corrects him through his gritted teeth. "Cleaning Committee, six weeks."

"What? No!" Harry grips onto his seat. "That cuts straight into practice! Coach Chapman will skin me!"

The principal scoffs. "Next time do not use a teacher's name in such a vulgar sentence."

Harry slumps back in the chair, sulking, as the principal turns to face Louis who has been smiling amusedly.

"Sorry for such an appalling introduction to Whitewater. To make up for it, Harry here will take you to all of your classes and he will get to all of his on time," he turns to face the green eyed student. "Or that's an every day detention with Ms. Hancock for a whole week. Understood?"

The Lacrosse star sits with an agitated expression and nods his head stiffly, holding back any profanities ready to spew out of his mouth.

"Good, now please escort Louis to period one. Introduce Louis to everyone, particularly the cheerleaders. They're hosting the Candy Crush booth in the 'Senior Year' carnival this evening. They're looking for an extra cheerleader."

Louis glances between Harry and the principal with furrowed eyebrows. "What's the Candy Crush booth?"

The green eyed student smirks. "Literally Candy Crush. It's a One Vs. One game. Whoever completes the hardest level first gets to kiss or borrow a cheerleader of their choice."

"A little bit slutty, no?" Louis questions, although not too repulsed with the idea at all.

Harry laughs and clasps his hands together. "Taylor, cheer cap, came up with the idea about a year back. It may be slutty but trust me, it will raise more than enough money alongside all the other booths to host this year's Grand Crème De Fraise which is Whitewater's version of a winter party. The drinks served aren't actually strawberry flavoured liqueur, the name is just a Whitewater inside joke."

The blue eyed boy smiles widely after processing everything Harry says. "That's so cool, why can't Ridgeview be more creative?"

Harry chokes on his spit.

"You're from _Ridgeview_?"

"Yeah. Suspended at the end of junior year for macing Danny - your Danny - in the face. He came to Ridgeview just to wind Julian up about getting his sister pregnant and I was stood there and something had to give so I maced the shithead in the face," Louis replies without a trace of regret or sympathy in his voice. "The funny thing is, it ended up being some guy called Brent's baby."

"Well, it's lovely to see you two getting on." The principal interrupts the two, glancing at the clock. "Second last bell is going to ring. You may want to go before your detention gets doubled, Harry. Have a lovely first day at Whitewater, Louis. Please do drop by if there is any problem or you just want to talk."

Louis dismisses the hopeful look the principal gives him. The blue eyed boy plans  _not_ to cheat on Julian and  _not_ to get kicked out of the school by doing the principal and getting caught.

"Thanks, principal Godfrey."

"Oh, and no phones."

"Got it."

Louis stands up and holds out his handbag towards Harry, tapping with one thumb at his phone, his eyes glued to the screen. Seconds pass and the handbag is still hooked onto his wrist, so Louis looks up and gestures to the L. Vuitton feature.

"Harry? My handbag?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Carry it."

"What? No. What the hell?"

"I will call Julian and tell him you've upset me by not listening to me and he will personally get you."

"Jeez, okay, okay," he takes the handbag and stands up. "Bye, Godfrey."

"Bye, H."

The wispy haired brunette glances up at the principal (who stands up to lead the two out of his office) and trails his eyes down, then gives a little smirk.

"Nice package."

As he sashays out of the room, hips swaying, heels clacking without a stutter and the Lacrosse star with his eyes on his' behind, Louis leaves the smell of Victoria's Secret's Pure Seduction wafting through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :) Thank you for reading all the way through right up until here. If you have, here's a virtual hug for you: *gives Harry quality hug*
> 
> .xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely, warming comments <3

"What's the inside joke about the Grand Crème De Fraise?"

Harry, patently peeking into the unzipped handbag and spotting a Bobbi Brown lip gloss amongst a spill of receipts, peers up through his eyelashes.

"Julian," the green eyed student smirks, pinching at the lip gloss tube and picking it out. "Gemma, my sister, would admire your choice of Naked Plum by the way."

"You know," Louis starts, completely dismissing the many students hurrying by and staring at him. "I'd be concerned that a stranger is going through my purse but given your status, I assume that if you nick a single nail file out of there the entire student body will find out."

"I'm just digging around for dirt on Julian, cub. Don't fret."

The blue eyed boy rolls his eyes as he comes to a halt at the end of the hallway, heels silenced. He looks from left to right at the two different turns he can take. Opting for a left turn, he turns the corner only to get redirected by the lacrosse player.

"I'm tempted to stop by principal Godfrey's office and issue a complaint that your tour guiding is simply awful because instead of directing me to Biology, you've got your colossal hands in my purse."

There's a plaster of disbelief on Harry's face, intrigue sparkling in his eyes, gratifying lips parted in a gape. He stops in his step beside Louis, but the beauty continues to walk with Biology set on his mind.

"That is an insult, right? You sounded like sweet caramel whilst saying it."

"That is a compliment, right? Sorry, your desperation for a second punch to the face is really loud."

"Your sass is just as big as your ass."

"I will mace you."

"Taylor would shred you," Harry smirks, coming to a stop at Louis' designated classroom just as the bell rings announcing the green eyed student's doubled detention.

"The same Taylor who created the Candy Crush booth?"

"Yes, the blonde at Mr. Lightwood's desk worming her way out of a first day detention," Harry gestures through the glass door.

"She looks like a handful."

"Tell her that to her face and she will physically prove it," Harry snorts before elbowing the classroom door open.

"Hazza!" Taylor greets him, Mr. Lightwood pleased for the brief moment of freeness he gets in between the cheerleader's enraged rant. "What are you doing here?"

Harry steps to the side and lets Louis enter. The lacrosse player feels a little bit sympathetic towards the way Taylor's face evidently drops before she covers it up with a mastered smile consisting layers of fakeness. If the person he liked was at the side of someone so sightly, he'd get jealous too.

"Mr. Lightwood, this is Louis. He's new," Harry dismisses Taylor's pissed off expression. "He's got mace."

"Thank you, Harry," the teacher sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Now get to your lesson before you get yourself a detention."

"Too late for that," Louis snorts, nudging Harry on the shoulder and cracking up at the murderous look he receives from both the curly headed lad and Taylor.

"Go learn Biology," Harry shoves Louis further into the classroom, giving him his handbag after popping the lip gloss stick back in.

The new student is greeted with Taylor's scanning eyes prying him apart like the scaffolds of a finished building and silently evaluating him.

"Who are you?"

The blue eyed boy smiles sweetly at the blonde. "Louis," he sticks out a hand to shake. He gets a lose handshake back, more of a two fingered, pinched shake and a jittery smile.

"I'm Taylor. Cheerleader captain and," she points to Harry who's leaning against the door, eyeing the entire classroom of students who have their eyes stuck on Louis like a propeller to a helicopter. "Harry's girlfriend."

Louis glances at Harry, catching his eye, and then back at Taylor. "Yeah, you two have quite the chemistry," he sarcastically states, although the blonde takes it as a compliment.

"Correct, so please don't excel too much in Chemistry class and attempt to create any between you and him."

Mr. Lightwood clears his throat. "Taylor, don't be ill-mannered. Why don't you introduce him to Bebe and Cara," he gestures to the back of the room where the two cheerleaders give earnest waves.

"Okay, Mr. Lightwood," she responds once she receives Harry's daunting stare. "If you get rid of my detention."

"Taylor," Mr. Lightwood gives her a last warning look. "Now."

"Fine," she spins on her heels, Louis following with a smirk on his face, snorting at the ample stutter Taylor's heels make as she almost trips in her angry haste.

"Can I help you, Harry?" Mr. Lightwood asks.

The lacrosse captain snaps out of his daze, straightening himself up and clasping his hands together. "Nope."

"Off you go, then."

•

LOUIS

"Where's your escort?" Bebe questions, Biology book cupped to her chest.

Louis scans the hallway but doesn't spot the curly headed lad amongst the large number of students scurrying by. "I don't know."

"Taylor was pretty eager to get out of Biology and she genuinely likes that class so perhaps she's off with him," Cara theorises. "Don't worry, we'll take you to your class. What do you have next?"

"Uh," he grips his Biology book to his chest as he slips out his timetable. "Literature."

Bebe perks up, "Ms. O'Brien?"

"Yep."

"Lovely, you're with Gigi, Kendall, Briana and Danielle. They're the rest of the senior cheerleaders. They're sweet, just mind Briana, she's a basic shady bitch and Danielle likes to be her sidekick."

"Got it."

•

He doesn't surprise himself when he's sat with the senior cheerleaders on the field for gym class, period three, clad in a simple pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting tee. He's not hard to befriend. If Kendall's action of constantly latching onto his arm like a leech, Briana and Danielle's brief smiles of approval and Gigi's banter with him is anything to go by, he's definitely been accepted into the group. Taylor, despite her need to be bitter towards Louis, lets him sit with them without a word. It's easier to keep an eye on him that way.

They're in the middle of stretching their muscles and gushing over Piper's proposal to Alex in Orange Is the New Black when Bebe is initiating the first step to Louis becoming a cheerleader, which the cheer captain isn't at all happy about.

"Why don't you try out for cheerleading?"

The blue eyed boy peers up through his eyelashes, body folded in half and the tips of his fingers reaching the tips of his Adidas Superstars.

"It's on my to-do list. Harry was telling me all about the Candy Crush booth tonight. It sounds mega awesome."

"Usually we hold cheer trials on the first Friday back but I opt for holding a mini one now," Gigi states, the rest of the girls piping in with mutters of agreement.

All but Taylor who stands on one foot, stretching her left thigh, with a glare on her face. "We are not holding trials now."

"Tay, we need an extra cheerleader for the Candy Crush booth tonight. Preferably someone who's really pretty so we can snag more money by getting more people to play," Danielle inputs. "You know that so I say we hold a trial right now."

The blonde stops stretching and clenches her fists by her side discreetly. "Aren't we pretty enough?"

"It was your idea, Tays," Briana twists a strand of her hair around her finger, one hand typing on her phone despite it being gym class and phones being banned during school hours.

"Well I change my mind."

"Oh, don't be a bitch, Taylor. We all know you feel threatened by Louis but he has a boyfriend," Cara rolls her eyes. "Julian."

Louis lifts himself up from his position and leans back on his hands. "I really have no interest in Harry, if that eases your mind. I'd like to try out for cheerleading because I was a cheerleader at my old school, not because I want his attention."

Taylor screws up her face and props her hands on her hips. "Well, you still seem to have it."

"I'm not going to tell him to fuck off like a cunt just to please you."

"Taylor, leave it," Kendall tries. "Just hold the damn trial."

"Fine."

The cheerleaders clap in excitement,  gathering in a circle to prep the blue eyed boy. Taylor hangs adamantly at the side, arms crossed and eyes on the guys of their gym class playing soccer across the field.

"Okay, we have two main chants. We'll teach you them quickly and you can surprise us with your moves," Gigi gives the brief instructions with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, and don't mind the rest of the senior girls giving us dirty looks. They're just jealous they aren't cheerleaders and a part of our group," Briana snorts, scanning the various groups of senior girls further down the side of the field.

Louis nods, giving his body a shake and rolling on the balls of his heels. "Okay, so what are the chants?"

It takes a mere few minutes for the blue eyed boy to lock the words to the chants in his memory, and then the girls are pushing him out into the middle and counting him in.

"Three! Two! One! And-"

"The boys have the muscles, coach Chapman has the brain! Us Water Vixens have the legs and we own the game!"

Briana and Danielle grasp at each other's hands, squealing on the spot and falling into a fit of laughter at their mirroring. Gigi stands with a look of sheer approval on her face and Cara, Bebe and Kendall whisper words to each other in shock.

Gigi is first to break the ice. "Damn, your toe touch was on point."

"Yeah, Taylor's is a little bit limp. I haven't seen a straight legged toe touch in forever," Briana giggles with Danielle. "Do the second chant!"

"No!"

The cheerleaders fall into a silence at their captain's shout, standing in anticipation for her next words. Louis fiddles aimlessly with the hem of his band tee, awaiting the captain's rejection.

"Give him a damn cheer outfit."

There is a look of shock on each cheerleader's face, never seeing their captain so easily giving despite her very obvious hate towards the new student.

"You better be at the Candy Crush booth tonight."

"I actually have-"

"You're coming," the blond finalises, smiling sweetly.

"Uh...okay?"

"Great!"

•

He's halfway through gym class and in the middle of running laps around the field, chatting with Bebe about the latest Gucci addition to his closet when he catches sight of the green eyed lacrosse player who's staring right back as he jogs across the field.

Just as Louis catches Harry staring, the curly headed lad is tripping over the ball kicked to him and falling pathetically to the floor, leaving all the cheerleaders halting their run, hunching over and laughing.

"Nice one, Styles!" Taylor cracks up, smudging her red lipstick the slightest on the back of her hand as she tries to stuff back her snorts. "If you fell for me that way in the beginning, Briana wouldn't have slutted all over you the way she did before we got together!"

"Hey!" Briana exclaims to Taylor all the whilst batting off Danielle's prodding fingers at her stomach.

The lacrosse captain rolls his eyes, ignoring the rest of the lads on the field adding to the mocks of the cheerleaders.

"You suck!" Kendall shouts from the other side of the field, accompanied by Cara.

"I don't do soccer!"

"Yeah, you do me!" Taylor points out.

"I do dick, Tay! You're just an exception!"

Louis raises an eyebrow, judging Harry to all lengths. He wonders why the lacrosse captain is with the blonde if he swings the other way, but then again, it's none of his business. He can't help but be intrigued though, and Bebe sees it on his face.

"They have a complicated relationship. Don't tell Taylor, but I like to think of it as fake."

"Yeah, no shit."

"C'mon, Lou," Bebe sits down and pats a spot on the grass beside her. "I'm tired of running. Chapman won't say anything. The boys play, we gossip."

•

Louis' first day runs by smoothly, and it feels like a privilege to be walking around the school clad in Whitewater's white and blue cheerleading uniform. He's been wholly accepted into Taylor's group, and even though that gains him the reputation of a popular bitchy whore in only a handful of hours, he genuinely believes that he's just as sweet as Bebe, who doesn't have an inch of sour in her.

It's after school when he's with all the girls again following lunch, out by the bleachers and getting his first true taste of cheerleading since junior year. He's somewhat content that the lacrosse captain is stuck in his detention with Ms. Hancock, as the field is occupied with the lacrosse team and coach Chapman yelling and he's feeling too welcomed to Whitewater to bother dealing with Taylor's pathetic accusations that he's staring at Harry.

It's a free country anyway.

However, an hour in and the captain is waltzing onto the field which Louis questions because their practice has been cut short due to setting up the carnival, and there's only a mere half an hour left.

Harry should still be in detention seeing as he arrived to his period one late and principal Godfrey made it clear the time would be doubled if that happened, but then again, Harry probably bargained his way out of the detention someway. With that annoying charm perhaps?

Louis doesn't get to ponder too much on the thought of the green eyed jock as Taylor is giving the cheerleaders a prep speech.

"Okay Water Vixens! Our first match is around the corner and only two weeks away! We like to make our lacrosse boys feel loved so we work just as hard as them, right Vixens?!"

There's a chorus of cheers, Briana and Danielle clapping rapidly and like seals.

"Right! So it's only reasonable that we open this year with a blast for our senior players! In which, this is their last year of Whitewater! This calls for one of the hardest stunts us Water Vixens will ever pull and yes, we will do it in just two weeks! Juniors will be the base, seniors, we will be the upper levels! For now, let's get this stupid pyramid aced and then we can start the real shit tomorrow! Go vixens!"

They're firmly in their pyramid, every leg straightened out and Taylor stood on top when Louis accidentally catches sight of Harry, shirtless in all his glory, a sheen layer of sweat on his skin glistening in the sunlight. The blue eyed boy is on the second level of the pyramid and is crucial to its whole form, and getting distracted by the sight of the lacrosse captain hurtling down the field is a big red cross in Taylor's book.

His leg jolts and he just about manages to straighten it out before the entire load of cheerleaders end up tumbling down. However, he doesn't get away with his mere slip up.

"Stiffen your leg, Tomlinson! What do think this is?! A nursery game?! There's no room for jelly dessert in this! You slip up again and you're off!"

He doesn't get to respond as there is the yelling of coach Chapman out on the field before he can speak.

"Styles, where the fuck is your shirt?! What the hell does this look like to you?! A strippers club?! Put that shirt back on! You're making the cheerleaders ooze!"

Louis can't help but roll his eyes, at Taylor's warning and at the coach's rant. The only one oozing in the pyramid is Taylor herself.

They get through the pyramid in one piece and come to a rest for the day. Louis isn't surprised to see Harry still utterly shirtless, abs and plenty of tattoos on full display. The kid doesn't seem to like following instructions, but this one time it would have been appreciated as Louis can't seem to rip his eyes away from the sight, stuck in a regrettably long daze.

The sound of coach Chapman blowing his whistle and the act of Harry catching him staring is what it takes to snap the blue eyed cheerleader out of his trance. He hasn't done anything but stare at the shirtless player, but he feels somewhat guilty. Julian wouldn't approve.

•

HARRY

Harry's the last one to leave the locker room. It's not because he's slow at lathering his skin up with soap or sticking his arms through his shirt holes, it's because of the scolding he gets from coach Chapman for missing the majority of practice. Detention doesn't suffice as an excuse, even though it's the exact reason why.

When he leaves and walks a handful of hallways, he's greeted with Louis on his own, locker door open. Harry leans against the row of lockers behind the open door, not yet being noticed.

"You look so small when you're not wearing heels."

There's the sound of the smaller boy's head crashing against one of the shelves in the locker, a small mewl of pain and a "fuck!" following. The couple of books that are in his arms go tumbling to the floor, then he slams the locker door close.

"Do you mind?!"

Harry smirks at the fury on the boy's face. "Nope. So, how long have you been with Julian?"

Louis raises his eyebrows at the curly headed boy's bluntness and lack of care towards the fact he's just scared the living grits out of him. "Two years," Louis mutters as he bends down to pick up his fallen books.

"I think he's a dick," the green eyed boy states distastefully.

"Don't insult my boyfriend."

"I have a free mouth."

"Put it to use on eating Taylor's vagina out instead of insulting my boyfriend."

Harry visibly gags and acts as if he's throwing up. "I don't like Taylor."

"Good for you. She's a bitch. Why are you with her?" Louis interrogates, shoving his textbooks under his arm.

"None of your business."

"Geez, Louise. You could simply be sweeter and say that you'd rather not speak about it because it's obviously a touchy subject."

"If anyone should be saying geez, Louise it's me to you, and it's not a touchy subject, there's just not much to it."

"Fair enough."

"Are you coming to the carnival tonight?"

The blue eyed boy sighs, shifting his books back into his arms against his chest again. "Taylor thinks I am, but I got plans with Julian."

"Doing what?"

"He's going to grab me by the waist, strip me naked, drill into me and make the neighbours threaten us."

Harry's eyes go wide comically and Louis can't help but erupt into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding! We're going to a family dinner."

"I highly doubt that will remain PG."

"True. He's got an amazing sex drive."

"I don't want to be discussing your boyfriend's sex drive," Harry grimaces.

"Shouldn't have asked about him then," the cheerleader sasses back. "Anyway, I should get going. I have yet to pick out a lovely outfit for tonight."

"I like the clothes you were wearing earlier," the jock blurts out as the smaller boy starts to walk away.

Louis smirks over his shoulder. "Thanks, they're not Burberry if you were wandering."

"Didn't think so. You look like you settle for cheaper things. Like Julian."

No, he looks like he settles for expensive, rich wine, pure gold kind of things, but Harry likes the idea of winding Louis up and getting to insult Julian at the same time. The cheerleader scoffs in response.

"Wow, I think you're the dick."

Harry smirks proudly at the insult. "Just staying true to my nature."

"And I'll have you know my entire wardrobe is V.S. PINK, Gucci, majorly Valentino and a bit of Armani and Louis Vuitton on the side."

Louis' at the end of the hall when he gets the oh so warming greeting from the curly headed student, in which the cheerleader flicks his middle finger up as a final response to him.

"Welcome to Whitewater, _precious baby_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, I'll always reply back whether it's an answer to a question or a mere thank you :) Leave a kudo too to show the love and I'll show mine with another chappie soon <3
> 
> Much love .xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, a little bit of touch and feel in this and an introduction to some important characters ;) 
> 
> Just a warning because I don't think I've said it, but this book is going to be raw as fuck, like the way Harry acts and the things that will happen. I'm trying to keep it as real as possible so I try not to leave out anything that could be offensive because the reality is, offensive things get said and done all the time, especially if you're a fuckboy like Harry :) I will give warnings if I feel like what's in a chapter is a bit much, but y'all got the tags so don't blame me .xx
> 
> <3

HARRY

The entire field is filled to the brim with booths and arcade themed gameplay. The smell of tooth rotting, cavity guilty candy floss and stall popcorn wafts in the air, rich and mingling with the sweet scent of a bake and candy sale.

Then there's Taylor's perfume, _nowhere near as exotic as Louis',_ Harry thinks to himself as he approaches the occupied blonde. He clears his throat dramatically and clean-handedly cracks up when she topples down from the three step ladder receiving mud and grass patches on her knees.

Taylor stands up in a rage in front of him, all sets of cheerleader eyes on the two. Then she plants a well hard slap on his cheek, like granite has whacked him merrily, clarion enough that it can be heard over by the rallying of fashionistas two booths down, their tumult cutting off abruptly.

The lacrosse star bites his lip, drags his hand across the place she's hit and evidently winces. He wasn't prepared for that.

"The next time you think it's okay to sneak up on me like that, make me drop and _laugh_ at me as if I'm not your girlfriend, it will be your dick."

The green eyed student can't help but whip up an inconsiderate smirk on his face despite the pain in his cheek he feels tilting the corners of his lips up.

"Should have pussied down Danny," he winks.

Taylor, offended on all rich levels and pissed due to the lack of a valid comeback she has, tilts her head down, sulking. Harry snorts, lifting her chin up with a finger.

"Hey," he speaks softly, opening his arms for her. "Don't pout. It's not like I'm breaking up with you."

She moulds herself into his embrace, stuffing her head in his neck, face flooded with irritation.

"It's you and I, yeah? I know I go around dicking everyone down, anything with three legs - the occasional two - but I always come back to you, don't I?"

Taylor groans in his neck, digs her nails into his waist purposely and draws back, face still screwed up.

"If that's your form of an apology, I only accept it because I've got money to make and I need to be looking like a rainbow pissed on my face. All happy and shit so when I get someone sad like tech Tommy whisking me away for the evening, I get tipped generously."

"That is very slutty."

"You can talk."

"And rainbows don't piss."

The blonde snorts, turning her back on him to reclimb the ladder, stapling the last corner of the Candy Crush banner on.

"Ah, but it does and it did it all over your dick, you anti-vagina whore."

He taps her platonically on the bum, about to leave, but puts a hand on her shoulder, mouth to her left ear.

"You still shoulda done Danny. Six foot three of pure dick and abs, he could've _actually_ busted a knot in your piranha vagina."

Then he waltzes off, smugly and set for the evening, hearing the unrestrained chuckle of Bebe who has a fine idea of what just went down between the two. There's a reason why he's always liked her.

•

LOUIS

"Clez! Clary! Can you- _fuck_ \- can you zip this up?!"

"Putain d'enfer, you've put on a few pounds," the redhead analyses.

Clary Pierre, a French doozie, Louis' best friend and step-sister with all the blessed fashion tastes. In her last year of Ridgeview and dating Julian's brother, Christian. The blue eyed cheerleader is euphoric that they've both fished in Hispanics, elated at the fact they're brothers - not so pumped to compare the two and see who's better, so he tries to steer away from that. It still happens.

"It's daddy's peach and cardamom bakewell tarts," he hums, glancing at his behind in the mirror.

Clary grips onto the zip of his Valentino dress, tugging it up with a struggle, "and truffle-centred beignets, raspberry clafoutis, banoffee pies-"

"Okay, I get it," Louis rolls his eyes. "He's only trying to make up for the Berlin incident."

"Ooo," Clary grimaces, "the way your credit card declined - that was nasty. How many bags did we put down? Twelve?"

Louis huffs, smoothing his hands down his waist. "Fourteen, and it's all because I got myself suspended from Ridge-"

_"Shitface, your dumbass movie boyfriend is here with his family!"_

Theo (Louis' agonisingly annoying yet dearly loved older step-brother who acts like a right child) slams the door open to his room, dressed in a black Burberry overcoat and a dress suit that's worth more than he is.

Louis cuts his eyes at the intrusion and the lack of announcement before entering his room.

"Don't give me that look, baby bro," Theo prances over to him, locking him in a firm hug and kissing him three times on his temple. "You look good. Now c'mon. Let's go."

The blue eyed cheerleader wipes his temple, grimacing at the saliva he feels and grabs his clutch.

"Clez, you're not coming?" Theo questions his sister. "Christian will be there."

Clary snorts, plopping down on Louis' overly large bed. "Not on speaking terms right now."

"Ouch, so you ditch your family because of it?" Theo slings an arm around Louis' shoulder, receiving an eyeroll and a nudge to remove it.

"I am not in the mood for drinking fancy wine or nipping on breadsticks. Maintenant au revoir, perdez-vous."

"Don't be so salty, Clary, isn't this like the twenty sixth time you two are not on speaking terms? Get used to it already, it's not-"

Louis stuffs his brother's mouth with one of his tarts from the plate on his desk. "Shut it and move before mum is coming up and barging into my room too," he whacks the back of his head. "Now."

"You two are rude," Theo complains as he leaves the room, Louis trailing behind.

The blue eyed boy grips a hand on his door, turning around to face Clary.

"I'll tear Chris up if he's fucking you over again."

Clary laughs, getting under Louis' comforter. "Sure, you and your little self."

He gives her the middle finger before muttering out a, _"I love you,"_ and heading off for the night's dinner

•

"You should learn some Espanol," Julian nudges his boyfriend's foot under the table.

They've been served with breadsticks and biscottis as a starter, all perched on Ascot dining chairs around a communal black glass table. The blue eyed cheerleader has ordered a pork loin with wine and herb gravy, contrary to Julian who's requested a vegan sweet potato with white bean chilli and rice. Louis' not the type of person to change his ways just because of his boyfriend, and that's what Julian loves most about him.

"Chupa culo," Louis smirks, crunching down on the tip of his breadstick. "See, I know some Espanol."

"Hey, cariño," Julian's mother, Ivanna, tosses a piece of biscotti at Louis. "No ass talk around the dining table."

Theo perks up from a few seats down, sipping on a glass of Chateau Margaux. "Baby bro, mother will sanction you."

"Laisse-le tranquille," their mother, Ariane, whacks her son on the head. "You talked of worse things around the dining table."

Louis snorts, waving his half munched on breadstick in the air. "Exactly so shove a biscotti down your throat and shut up."

"Boys," Ariane gives them a warning look. "Settle down and eat your appetisers."

Louis smirks at his step-brother just as his phone vibrates in his clutch. He fiddles with the clasp, slipping out his phone and dragging his manicured thumb across the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, precious baby."_

Louis chokes on the last of his breadstick, glancing at Julian's questioning face.

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Who is it?" Julian furrows his eyebrows, leery and flat out bothered that he doesn't know who is calling up his boyfriend.

"Uh...Harry," the blue eyed cheerleader winces at the deathly glare on Julian's face.

"Give me that," he snatches the phone out of Louis' hand, pressing it against his ear. "Do not fucking contact my boyfriend."

_"I wouldn't need to if his cheerleader position didn't depend on it. I think he's a very pretty cheerleader, by the way, and I like to revel in the fact that he watches me when I practice and I can't do that if he loses his place. So, please do tell him that if he does not attend the carnival, Taylor will kick him off the team with her camel toe."_

Julian drops his jaw, furious and shooting daggers at his boyfriend with his hazel eyes. "You're a _fucking cheerleader_ and you didn't tell me?"

Louis picks up a biscotti, dragging his teeth on it, muttering before biting down, "what's the big deal, Jules? I was one at Ridge."

"A Ridgeview cheerleader - that's fine. You get to watch me practice in all my glory. A Whitewater cheerleader, however, I do not agree with. I do not want you anywhere near Styles."

 _"Don't be so jealous, Jules,"_ Harry mocks from the other side of the line, hearing everything. _"It is not his fault that I am mouth-wateringly attractive."_

Julian sucks in a deep breath, in public and unable to give the thunderous outburst he wants to in order to split the green eyed student's eardrum. "I will pass on the message to Louis," he talks sweetly, fakeness baked to a golden brown, then he rudely ends the call as Harry's just about to piss him off even further.

"He is my tour guide," the blue eyed boy mumbles, chewing, "and I am not going to give up my place just because you're jealous."

"Baby," Julian grits his teeth, "I am not jealous, I am simply protective. You don't know that cunt like I do, and your place pretty much falls non-existent now because you haven't shown up to Whitewater's bloody carnival, as I _kindly_ told Styles I'd pass on to you. Bottom line, querido: I forbid you from talking to him." 

"Oi, Julie, calm down," Christian mocks his brother, elbowing him. "If pretty face here wants to shag Styles, I'm sure he will let you know. You two have always been honest, right?"

"Yes, something you wouldn't know of. How's Clary, by the way?"

"That's enough," Ivanna puts her biscotti down, Ariane with a look of pure disapproval on her face. "I do not want our families gaining silly reputations because you boys cannot contain yourselves."

Louis grabs his clutch, snatches back his phone and gets up from his seat, pushing the chair back under the table.

"Where do you think you're going, baby bro?"

"I am ditching you all because Julian," he glares at his boyfriend, "I do not like the jealously, and Christian," then faces his brother, "I do not appreciate your input. I'm off to the Whitewater carnival. Tell our dads when they get back from the restroom. Goodbye."

"I hope those heels cut into the mud and make you drop, baby bro," Theo laughs, sipping nonchalantly on his glass of wine.

Louis rolls his eyes, refusing to give his step-brother anything to respond to and makes his way out of the restaurant, getting a ride from his chauffer to Whitewater.

•

HARRY

The entire rest of the evening the curly headed lad spends munching on rather good quality popcorn and cool ranch flavoured Doritos, competing with Niall at a Mario Kart themed booth. He steers clear of the Candy Crush booth, aware that the blonde cheer captain will hang him up on a metaphorical line with metaphorical pegs and reel him in until he's got no choice but to slam five dollars in her hand and compete against tech Tommy.

However, as nine at night approaches, so does his favourite crossdresser, dressed in his pretty little cheer top and mini skirt. The green eyed student finds his legs walking towards the cheer booth and whacking a fiver in Taylor's clammy hand.

"You better win," the blonde grimaces at tech Tommy in her peripheral vision. "Or I will never forgive you."

Harry looks past her shoulder, analysing the small cheerleader's curves, chewing on his gum. Taylor follows to where he's looking and blocks his view, glaring.

"God no, hell no and fuck no."

"Too late," Harry smirks, grabbing one of the phones linking to the large screen and winks at tech Tommy. "Game on, Timmy."

"It's Tommy," the student pushes up his glasses, missing his que from Cara to start the game, leaving the lacrosse star moves ahead of him.

•

"Completing level seven hundred and forty, one of the ten hardest levels in the game, taking him four tries, sixteen minutes and thirty seven seconds point two, the winner is," Bebe gives a drum roll despite the fact tech Tommy knows he's lost. "Our little curly fry! Oi, H, kiss or borrow and who?" Bebe smirks, showcasing all the cheerleaders.

The lacrosse player can feel Taylor burning holes through his skin at four thousand degrees, but he couldn't care about her. She's had her time of day with him.

"Borrow and precious baby, please," he smirks at Louis' eye roll, the cheerleader stepping forward and setting a timer on his phone.

"You have thirty minutes," he lets himself be whisked away by Harry, who takes them to a more secluded area in the carnival by the stationary vans that wait to transport the booths.

"Your boyfriend is very salty," Harry states, coming to a halt and watching Louis lean against the van and tap on his phone screen in order to pass the thirty minutes quicker.

"He is Spanish, as you know, and they have great seas. He used to spend a lot of time at the beach," Louis mumbles half-assedly.

"What would your boyfriend say if he found out his precious baby had the cock of his rival stuffed up his ass?"

Louis snaps his head up at the blunt, unexpectedly sexual question, jaw dropped.

"You mean what would he do?" He snorts, looking back at his phone screen. "He'd rip me off you and fuck me ten times harder, make me scream daddy, carve into my brain that I'm his and make me beg him to ram into me," he looks up, winking. "Then he'd kill you."

He expects Harry to perhaps bug off given his detailed answer, but the curly headed student only presses further.

"How much do you want to bet he won't lift a finger when I do fuck you?"

"My ass," Louis laughs sarcastically, opening up the apology text he's received from Julian.

"Done."

The cheerleader's eyes go wide as he slowly looks up at Harry. "Did I just bet my ass on you fucking me?"

"I could make you leak," Harry smiles innocently, dimples evident, _deeper than Julian in my as_ s, Louis unrealistically compares in his head.

"My every thought does not revolve around sex."

"Well, mine does. I like to think of myself as an addict."

"How's the aids?"

Harry ruffles his hair, running his hands through it and smirking. "Really shit at targeting me. I've given it a fair chance, as well."

"Better luck next time," the cheerleader sardonically responds, typing out a _I lobe you dearly but now you're just getting irritable,_ to Julian. _Love*_

Harry lets out a hum of approval at the image he's just conjured up in his mind, completely ignoring Louis' comment. "Mm, I could really make you drip like a tap," he states again.

"I dare you," Louis responds with the same amount of sarcasm he has been displaying since the timer started.

He continues typing on his phone and rolling his eyes, only for his body to be slammed violently against the van causing it to rock. He's pressed firmly and hotly against the van, his right leg being lifted high up by the back of his knee. Then there's Harry's crotch slowly - with much pressure - grinding upwards against his, making the cheerleader's whole body rise up and his one foot that's on the ground stretch out onto the tips of his cheer trainers.

Louis lets out a strangled moan, slapping his hands over his mouth as soon as he registers what he's done. In the blaze of being rubbed against, he doesn't hear the snap of a camera, and neither does Harry.

"Get _off_."

Harry chuckles at the reaction he's received and starts to let go of the boy. "As you wish, precious b-"

Louis drags his collar with no mercy and brings the lacrosse player's face right up to his.

"Do that again and I will unleash Julian and you won't have a dick to grind on me."

"Dare me."

"I _dare_ you."

Harry gives his legendary smirk, creeping a hand up under the smaller boy's skirt to his ass, squeezing the flesh and bringing the cheerleader's pelvis flush up against his. The air gets trapped in Louis' throat, his grip falling loose on Harry's shirt and he can't help but throw his head back, knees buckling under his weight.

"You should have listened to Julian," the green eyed jock whispers in Louis' ear. "You don't know Whitewater. We are very hungry, and when we get dared, we do it," he trails a finger lightly on the blue eyed boy's scorching hot skin.

The timer on Louis' phone starts to beep, and the cheerleader lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Time's up," he pants, shoving Harry off him and shaking himself out, body tingling.

He starts to walk off, but then Harry's stopping him by the shoulder with the same hand that creeped up his skirt. Louis turns around to face him, Harry waving a wad of cash in front of his face.

"Your tip."

Louis snatches the money from him, offended. "This is akin to prostitution and I'm only taking it because this should have been Taylor's money."

"You've just indirectly called my girlfriend a prostitute. Personally, I think you would make a better one."

Louis' jaw drops, and Harry's receiving the second slap of his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I didn't name Theo after Theo, it just kinda happened ngl. Thought it was important you met Louis' adoptive family and Julian's family because they are important characters later.
> 
> Ahh, thank you for the lovely comments as always, they are always welcome .xx Have a lovely day or night :)


	4. :(

Hiii. I've been meaning to post this, but haven't gotten around to doing it. I'm going to keep it short.

I started this during the summer where I had all the time to run three fics on a somewhat weekly update schedule. I don't have that time any more :( Maybe if I prioritized this fic I'd have the heart to drop everything just for it, but I never prioritized this and I'm reaching that point where I'm finally realising that I should be updating one or two books at once, not like 275836.

Thank you for all on this fic. I decided that I would complete all my other works before I start writing on this again, so this won't be updated until some time into the new year. However, I'll only start writing again if that's what you lot want :)

Please let me know, I wish you all the best and if this is the only fic of mine you read, let me wish you a happy Halloween, Christmas and new years in this message instead <3

Much love .xx

 


End file.
